


Shouldn't Have Done That

by Erebus_nyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Severus Snape, Bored Dark Lord, Confused Draco, Confused Hermione, Couldn't kill him off, Dark wins, Gen, He might be regretting it but maybe he's not, I'm just making it up as I go sorry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Practically everyone's confused, Remus Lives, Sirius doesn't sorry peeps, Teddy too, Tonks Lives, Wormtail lives, just read it pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebus_nyx/pseuds/Erebus_nyx
Summary: The war was over. Hogwarts was his now. Even the mudblood had conceeded and in his ranks now. So then why was he still... Bored? Unsatisfied?***It's been two years since the Battle ended and the Dark side won. The Dark Lord couldn't be more happy. Even Hermione Granger was on his side and he had to grudgingly accept her intelligence. Yet something was missing.So the Dark Lord does something he probably shouldn't have. Brings Potter back to life. But he isn't really Potter anymore?





	1. Boredom is worse than death

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something on this website and also on Harry Potter. Hope whoever reads this likes it or at the very least comments the grave mistakes I have made in writing this. All right that's it. Ta.

_The war was over. Hogwarts was his now. Even the mudblood had conceeded and in his ranks now. So then why was he still... Bored? Unsatisfied?_

His followers were assembled in front of him, all shivering and sniffling. They were the recent ones then. He couldn't tell who was who nowadays. 

He sighed leaning his head on his hand. Most of the Order had surrendered after they had seen The Boy Who Lived dead. Only the Longbottom prat had spoken against him, but he had been silenced too. 

Bella had wished to kill him herself but Snape had voiced his request to kill the boy painlessly as his reward for telling Voldemort about the 7th unexpected horcrux, Harry Potter himself. 

The boy had come into the forest looking bold and resigned at the same time but the Dark Lord had simply laughed and ordered Bella to AK him. 

And just like that The Chosen One was no more. And with him went The Dark Lords entertainment.

When the boy was alive he would commission raids and plot ways to kill him. He would dream of torturing the boy and finally killing him. He missed the thrill of the chase, the boy escaping him each time starting from his first year in Hogwarts. 

And now here he was. Having gotten the prey, he was bored with the meal. The next few days after the Battle of Hogwarts was fun too. Torturing Mudbloods and Muggles, recruiting people on to his side. 

Surprisingly Granger and her lap dog had joined him too. He was wary about it of course but he let them in if only for her intelligence and his loyalty. And they really were useful. Winning over the Wizarding World with two halves of the Golden Trio had definitely made the task easier. 

"....My Lord?" a voice dared interrupt his mental tirade. He let the rat, Wormtail, that he was playing with in his hand go and looked at the death eater who spoke. 

Black ebony eyes stared back at him with a slight defiance and a little bewilderment. Severus Snape had been Crucoied till he was hoarse from screaming after the Battle was over and yet the man stood tall and straight and that had been the trait that had lasted him long as a spy.

But those days were over and he could see that even Snape was bored to the boot. He spent most of his days now debating with Granger or making new potions but they lacked his earlier enthusiasm. 

"...My Lord, the last of the Order have surrendered. Victory is ours." Bella said from beside Snape. 

"Victory wasssss oursss a long tiime ago Bellla." Lord Voldemort nearly hissed and descended from his throne that was made of bones and flesh. 

Well he wished. 

It was a simple looking throne that he had stolen, I mean retrieved, from one of the vaults in Gringotts when they had raided it last month. The color of dark red and fixed with rubies all over ending with green gems in the legs of the throne. Who would have guessed The Dark Lord was a fashionista? 

He walked among his followers and watched with detached amusement as they all fell to their knees. The newly arrived Order members were beside Bella,chained and whimpering. 

He stood in front of the only non whimpering member and ordered him to look up. 

Green eyes glared at him from beneath light brown hair. His face was a myriad of scars that looked too old to be the results of the raid that captured the members. 

_The werewolf then._

"Ssssseverusssss you know him don'tt you?" The Dark Lord said more than asked, not looking away from the green eyes. 

"Yes my Lord. That's Remus Lupin. We studied at Hogwarts at the same time my Lord." 

"Ah yesssss. He wasss a part of The Maraudersss wasss he not? Ssso wass Wormtail waaaasn't he? Bring me him."

Nails squeaked against the marble floor of Riddle Manor as Wormtail ran towards his Lord and his former best friend. He couldn't say he regretted what he did, but he did wish it didn't have to be this way. 

"Change Wormtail." His Lord hissed when he reached them and he shifted and bowed in front of His Lord. 

The werewolf snarled at the bowing man and made to bite him. The Dark Lord pressed his wand near the wolf's ear and tapped him with it. 

"Not ssso sssoon Mr. Lupin. He hasss sserved me well. Noww you have two choicesss. Join me or be killed."

"I would rather die than.." Lupin was cut off mid sentence by a jab to his ribs from his left. 

The Dark Lord looked at the woman beside him and was reminded of the pink toad that was briefly one of his ranks when he saw the pink hair of the woman. 

The toad, Umbridge was the name, had been cut down 2 weeks after the Battle by Fenrir when she kept on screaming 'Half Breed' at him. The others had felt such a relief to be free of the pink monstrosity. 

He reckoned Snape was the most relieved given that his legendary black robes were pink for most of those two weeks because of the pink toad mixing her clothes with his. 

The first Snape walked in with pink robes, late and fuming was a memory worthy of many pensive revisits. 

But back to the woman at his feet. She seemed to be holding a boy with blue hair and he wondered what was with this family. 

Before he could speak, the boy changed and looked like a baby Snape and  _giggled._

The Dark Lord's eyes widened with recognition. 

"A metamorphmagussss? It's a valuable trait to have yessss. You're one too I presume?" He asked the mother. 

She nodded and changed her nose to look like a pig's snout.

"I should Crucio you for that." Before the Battle he would have been delighted at the fear in the Werewolf and the woman's eyes but now he just felt detached. "But I'm in a good mood now. So I'll let you be. But your husband has to decide whether he's going to live and see his child grow or die and never have his child know who his father was."

The werewolf snarled but another jab from his wife quietened him. "Yes."

"Yes what Lupin?" Snape couldn't resist asking. While he felt gleeful at his former nemesis on his knees beside him he, like his Lord, felt detached and bored. 

The green eyes turned to glare at him and said "Yes I will join you."

"Excccelent. You won't be one of my death eaters." Voldemort said and motioned Fenrir to come forward. 

Lupin's eyes widened, understanding what was to happen and he made to rise up but then he looked at Teddy and bowed his head in resignment. 

Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf of all stood stiff beside the Dark Lord and glanced at the wolf in front of him. He sniffed the air around him and almost  choked on the wolfsbane in the wolf's blood. In  _his_ wolf's blood. 

He snarled at turned the head to look at him. The wolf in Lupin recognized his Sire and it came out in the man. 

The wolf turned his head to the side barring his neck to the Alpha. 

"The man has been given wolfsbane a lot Darm Lord. He can't be around my pack until it drains out of his blood." Fenrir said still holding the wolf's head. "I'd reckon it'd take two Moons to drain it out."

He let go of him and turned to the baby. The woman shrieked and held her child closer to her. Fenrir snatched it from her and sniffed it. The hair turned to a dark red and the eyes shined up at him in anger. 

A growl from the wolf however appeased the cub and like the rest of his pack cubs he started to grab for the alphas nose. He never did figure out what their obsession was with the nose. 

"The cub isn't contaminated by wolfsbane,he can join our pack." He looked at the woman and added "So can she if she promises to not scream everytime someone takes away her cub and let us help him grow in accordance with our values."

Tonks looked to her husband for help but his wolf was still in control and refused to acknowledge her for a minute. But then he turned towards her and smiled and nodded. The wolf not Remus himself. 

Astonished she looked at Fenrir. "The wolf recognizes you as mate. So he will look out for you even during the Moon. The same goes for your cub. The same went for his friends."

She nodded and said "I accept your condition. I will let you grow him as you wish."

He nodded and handed her the cub back. Fenrir looked at the Lord again. He never called him  _his_ Lord and Voldemort understood it had something to do with the wolf's instincts. 

"The first moon is going to be hard on him. He is going to have to be chained while the rest of his pack runs. And yes he is considered my pack since I'm his sire. It might help if one of his former pack stayed with him." Fenrir looked to Wormtail.

"No. Wormtail won't stay with the wolf. Take this as punishment for defying me this far." he addressed the woman. The wolf whimpered. 

The next woman nodded and hugged her child.

He looked at Snape. "Take the wolf to our dungeons and feed him twice a day till both moons are done. Then he's going to be with Fenrir and you can feed him thrice a day. No one is to torture him. If any of you do so I'll be glad as my wand hasn't Crucioed anyone in a long time."

He looked at them all and glared at each one daring them to speak up. None did.

Well except for Snape.

"What about the rest my Lord?"

"Give them the mark, some or the other job and make sure I never see any of them again. If they show even an ounce of disloyalty, AK them."

They all whimpered and sunk lower on the ground. Only the wolf and his wife were the defiant lot of the members as far as he could see. 

"Dismissed. Except for Snape." They all bored and left. Severus stood still for a while waiting for them all to leave.

Bella lingered a moment longer but she too left.

The Dark Lord slumped,I mean sat, on his throne and conjured a chair opposite him.

The moment Bella left Severus sat on the chair and looked at his Lord, the most feared lord of all time and waited patiently.

"I'm bored Severus." Ah, there it was.


	2. Annoyed cats are worse than boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape hummed and listened with half a ear as the big bad Dark Lord of all time whined and groaned in his big bad Throne. He wondered for a moment whether his life would have been better if Potter had won.
> 
> But then he remembered all the times Potter complained to his friends and promptly changed his mind. Maybe he could change his name to Chris and run off to US. He surely won't be found there.

There was silence for a while. Then the full tirade began.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong, Severus. I thought crucioing would give me satisfaction, that listening to Wormtail whine would be thrilling, that to see people cower in front of me would be the best thing ever." The Dark Lord's ever present manic grin slipped off before he said " But no, nothing is bringing me happiness. The wizarding world is so boring!"  
  
Snape hummed and listened with half a ear as the big bad Dark Lord of all time whined and groaned in his big bad Throne. He wondered for a moment whether his life would have been better if Potter had won.  
  
But then he remembered all the times Potter complained to his friends and promptly changed his mind. Maybe he could change his name to Chris and run off to US. He surely won't be found there.  
  
Maybe if the grease is washed off.  
  
"Are you listening Severus?" The Dark Lord asked, an almost pout on his lips, almost because Dark Lords don't pout!  
  
"Of course my Lord and I completely agree." Severus was silently planning his fake death in his mind.  
  
"Good. So we're of one mind. I'm glad Severus. I had thought you would have some choice words to say about the matter, but no worries. Good talk Severus. I suggest you begin the preparations. You may go now."  
  
"Of course my Lord." Unfortunately for Severus only the dissmisal registered in his mind, as he walked away, almost skipping to the door.  
  
On the other side stood Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who seemed to be stuck in an intense stare off. He raised an eyebrow in his trademark way, wondering whether he had time travelled and was back in Hogwarts. If so, maybe he can just run off to America already.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, reliving our school days are we?"  
  
The two, startled out of their contest, fumbled to give an answer. Severus smirked to himself, glad that his eyebrow game and voice can render two grown adults, one a pureblood and the other the brightest witch of her age, speechless.  
  
If only he had that kind of power over The Dark Lord.  
  
"Severus, I have an appointment with the Dark Lord right now, but this mudblood is adamant that he wants to meet her." Malfoy spoke, pushing his hair out of the way. After the war, he had made a decision to grow it out and let it flow freely in an attempt to be rebellious.  
  
Severus thought not taking the Dark mark would have been more rebellious, but what did he know? He had thought a snake-skull hybrid on his wrist was rad.  
  
"Professor - er - Mr? Anyways Snape, the Dark Lord had sent me a missive saying he needed to talk to me urgently and about something of utmost important. I'm sure Malfoy's over rated peacocks can be discussed some other day." Granger stumbled with the title, still uncomfortable with simply calling him Snape like the rest of them did. Honestly he wasn't sure why she couldn't, when she could stand in front of the Dark Lord and stare him down with little to no hesitation.  
  
Malfoy scoffed and said, "It's highly unlikely that the Dark Lord would have anything of importance to say to you! And my peacocks are much more glorious than the wild beast you call a cat."  
  
The glaring session began again and Severus sighed, rubbing his nose. He had already dealt with one petulant child, he really didn't have the energy to deal with two.  
  
"Why don't you both go in at the same time? That's surely better than squabbling outside and keeping the Dark Lord waiting, pacing and wondering why two of his followers dared make him wait."  
  
His words made them pale before they straightened and made themselves presentable. Granger smoothed her purple gown and tied her hair into a bun while Malfoy smoothened his suit and tucked his hair behind his ear.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded. Severus stepped to the side and allowed them to go in.  
  
Just as Severus was beginning to leave, a few words from the room made him pause and he strained his ear to hear them.  
  
"Ah! There you are. I almost began to think you'd gotten lost. I'll pardon your tardiness because of the good news I have to deliver." The Dark Lord said.  
  
Mild panic settled in his stomach as a tingling memory creeped into the forefront of his mind. His hands lightly shook as he thought of all the ways this could go wrong.  
  
"I'm bringing back Harry Potter!"  
  
And Severus' relatively peaceful life ended right there.  
  
***  
  
"What am I going to do Minnie?" Severus munched on biscuits as he slumped in Minerva's chair. His clothed were dishevelled and his hair was unruly though no less greasy.  
  
"Well for one, you can stop stealing all my biscuits, those are for kids who deserve it, not for adults who don't know the different between Boss and Therapist. For another, you can get up from my chair and kindly take your woes to our all-father Dumbeldore and let me do my job in peace." Minerva had been having a good day; all the death eaters had finally agreed to a lesson plan, and while the capture of Remus did make something ache in her heart, she had long ago resigned herself to the fact that this was the life she was going to have now. But when she came to her office to find Severus chewing on her beloved biscuits, her day had gone full downhill.  
  
Severus, of course, had no regard for her duties and instead continued grumbling.  
  
"I mean, he wants to bring back Harry Potter! Who would do that? Why would anyone do that? The world is free of a certain spectacled kid that was a magnet for adventure, that didn't listen to anyone and this scaly reptile wants to sink his tail into the nether world and hook-line-sinker his soul! I mean why Minnie! Why?"  
  
Minerva had to physically restrain herself from strangling him when she heard the important words in his tirade.  
  
"He wants to bring back Harry? Oh! This is just the best news Severus! We must speak to Albus at once!" She walked towards the door, excited grin on her lips thinking of how life might be with Potter back, slaying dragons left and right. Then she realised that Severus hadn't moved from his place and looked to see him moving towards her secret catnip drawer.  
  
A sudden cry erupted from her mouth as she leaped at him, turning into a cat mid leap and scratched Severus' hand. He let go with a great yowl.  
  
There was a smug look on Minerva all the way to Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore could honestly say he hadn't been surprised a lot in his life. Sure, the prophecy had taken him by surprise, but the events from then were mostly smooth sailing. Until Potter didn't return to life of course, but that can be overlooked.  
  
This however was one of the moments when he was taken completely surprise.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that there is a sock capital in the world, and I never visited it? My life has been a lie."  
  
Winky, the house elf, nodded sympathetically.  
  
After the war, Voldemort had intially wanted him to truly suffer, burning portrait styles, but then he had relented to making him suffer in solitude. Then he had simply gotten bored and began visiting just so he can alleviate said boredom but when that too turned tedious he simply stopped showing up(and latched onto Severus), so his only company were the house elf and the teachers and students that occasionally showed up to see the legend.  
  
Those were his favourite days, seeing the students ooh and aww at his sight, seeing the future of the wizarding world as little clueless kids and hearing all kinds of gossip because he wouldn't tell anyone anyway, was the best part of his life as a picture.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, bringing him back from his thoughts. He immediately sat down on his chair and attempted to look as if he was busy reading a book when in fact he was busy waiting for the usual exclamations.  
  
Instead he heard Severus say, "Potter is coming back!"  
  
He looked up to see Minerva strolling in with all the grace of her animagous form, looking as if she had no care at all, but he could see the tiny excitement in her eyes. Severus on the other hand was as rim rod straight as ever, gliding through the door, but there was a sulky look to him that only those close to him would notice.  
  
So this was the day Tom decided that he had had enough without someone to pester and maim. He had been waiting honestly.  
  
That's why to him it was perfectly reasonable to exclaim, "Finally!"  
  
He slammed his book shut with a snap and slided to the front of his portrait eagerly looking at the professors.  
  
"What do you mean finally, you old coot? This is a disaster!" Severus grumbled. "It is tough enough to be the Dark Lord's venting pillow that he can just scream at, but add woe-is-me Potter in the mix and I won't be human anymore."  
  
Albus could have sworn he heard Minerva mumble something along the lines of, "You're already halfway there."  
  
"Be that as it may," he began, "it is indeed no surprise that Tom would choose to bring him back to life. In fact I've been expecting this moment for quite some time now."  
  
Severus scowled and said, "Should we fire Trelwaney and put you in her place oh great seer?"  
  
Albus shook his head and chuckled. "I'd rather not, my dear boy. I don't fancy a verbal rant from our Minerva here. I haven't quite forgotten Umbridge after all."  
  
"And you shouldn't either." Minerva examined her nails. They all remembered the state Umbridges room was in right after Trelwaney was fired and shuddered to themselves.  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord wants to bring back Potter in any case. And apparently I'm to make the preparations. Seeing that I zoned out through his big tirade, I've no clue as to what I'm supposed to do. Do I run around the castle screaming out for the bloody boy, or audio him from the nether world?"  
  
"Oh don't you worry about it. I already know what ritual caught the eyes of our dear Tom."  
  
"Of course you do." No one paid attention to his grumble.  
  
"Minerva get my books. We're bringing back the Chosen One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sort of had an inspiration so I rewrote the second chapter. Tell me if you like it, yell at me if you hate and give me kudos and stuff, ya know the usual. Anywayss ta. Ps: I hope it was funny enough and stuff. Wokay byeee


End file.
